Various metal or plastic frames exist for supporting in a free-standing way open-ended bags, such as disposable garbage bags, garden bags, recycling bags and laundry hampers. To date, free-standing bag holders of fixed width exist, both with and without wheels, for supporting plastic garbage bags, recycling bags etc. It is important that such articles be inexpensive to manufacture, given the nature of the article. However, flexible bags for such uses come in various widths, so a bag holder of fixed width is not useful for all bags.
There is therefore a need for a bag holder which is adjustable to support bags of various widths.